Elena
Elena (エレナ, Erena?) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She first appeared in Street Fighter III: New Generation. Story Ultra Street Fighter IV While sparring with her brother, Elena feels unsettled by the feelings she senses from the surrounding trees. Her father, the patriarch of the tribe confirms her suspicions, claiming to have already discussed the matter with the Shaman. It has been determined that "a bringer of death" once walked amongst their people. The "seeds of sadness" this individual has proceeded to sow around the world have caused the trees to respond with "strange noises". These noises, presumably detectable by those with a strong connection to nature such as Elena and the Shaman, are implied to be the source of her disquiet. Believing that this person is associated with the upcoming S.I.N. tournament, he then reveals that he has decided to enter her into it. Furthermore, as head of the tribe, he then commands her (amid protests from her brother) to observe the fighters and thus determine "the truth". Elena cheerfully accepts his decisions. After the tournament, Elena informs her father that she has made many friends along the way. As she says so, she reflects on the fighters in the tournament and recalls her experiences: dancing with Blanka, sampling El Fuerte's cooking, having afternoon tea with Dudley, and taking a photo of herself with a somewhat reticent Akuma. She resolves to travel the World and become friends with people from every country. With that, she decides to head to Japan for her next trip. The last scene shows a close-up of Sakura, which may imply that she was the one who guides Elena in Japan. Street Fighter III series Elena is the young daughter of a small African tribe. Her father, the patriarch of the tribe, has a doctorate from a French university. Elena was raised in the vast nature of Africa and she aspires to study abroad like her father did before her. In her ending, Elena ends up being transferred to a high school in Japan as an exchange student, where she has befriended a young Japanese girl named Narumi and writes home to her parents about her experiences. Her story does not change much in 2nd Impact, although she has an additional role as one of Hugo's potential partners in one of his multiple endings as "Elena the Wilderness Warrior", becoming the tag team of "Beauty and the Beast". In 3rd Strike, a year has passed since Elena has left Japan to study abroad in France during the new year. Before beginning her studies again, Elena decides to street fight once again to seek new friends. In her ending, Elena writes back to her Japanese friend Narumi after returning to France from spending her summer vacation in Japan again, and invites Narumi to visit her in Africa during her winter vacation. Appearance Elena has white hair, blue eyes, and dark skin. She is barefoot while fighting and has long, powerful legs. Her attire consists of a white two-piece bikini-like outfit with pale red, sky-blue, gold and purple bands on her neck, arms, wrists, shins, and ankles. In her 2nd Impact ending, she was wearing a Japanese school uniform similar to Sakura's, she has this outfit as her alternate costume in Street Fighter X Tekken. In her 3rd Strike ending, she was wearing a white high-neck sleeveless shirt, red pants and black shoes. Techniques Elena's fighting style consists entirely of kicks and leg throws, even when the player uses a punch button command. She was the first Street Fighter character to use just kicks, in opposition to Dudley and Balrog who only use punches. Elena is the only Street Fighter character who has the ability to use Healing, a Super Art which allows Elena to regain up to 1/3 of her life energy bar if given the opportunity. Other media Elena appears in the non-canon crossover game Street Fighter X Tekken (as a DLC character in the console versions and as default in the PS Vita and PC versions) making her first 3D debut. Her partner is Dudley. She also appeared in Ultra Street Fighter IV, which would be her chronological first appearance, seeing as how Street Fighter IV takes place before Street Fighter III. Trivia *Elena's voice actress speaks English with a Japanese-Australian accent, despite the character being Kenyan. Her English voice actress, Karen Dyer is best known for voicing Sheva Alomar of ''Resident Evil 5''. *Elena often greets her opponent at the beginning of a match with "Jambo!", Swahili for hello. *Her multi-colored bangles were a good showcase of Capcom's new hardware at the time; CPS-3. The earlier CPS-2 allowed each sprite to be colored from a palette of only 16 colors. *Much like Gill's asymmetrical body, the numerous colorful bands which adorn Elena's body allowed Capcom to display the graphical power of the CPS-3 board. * A character resembling Elena makes a cameo in Dhalsim's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 2, lying on an elephant. *Elena makes light of her unusual accent in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike during one of her win quotes, saying, "My accent? I must have picked it up during my travels!". *Standing 6 feet (183 centimetres) tall, Elena is the tallest female to appear in the history of the series. *Elena shares some few similarities with Marvel Comics superhero character Storm, as they both are descended from important figures, are from Kenya, and have white hair color. In Storm's case she has the power to manipulates weather. *Elena has similar traits to Dee Jay. They are both dark-skinned, happy-go-lucky fighters who fight barefoot, using dance moves, and talk about rhythms and beats in their win quotes. ** Street Fighter EX character Pullum Purna also has similar traits to Elena; they are both dark-skinned females who use dance moves in their respective fighting styles. ** Tekken character Christie Monteiro, Elena's rival in Street Fighter X Tekken, naturally has some similar traits to Elena: they both wear revealing costumes, and use Capoeira as their martial arts style (as indicated by their stance). Christie can also be customized to resemble Elena in Tekken 6. ** She also shares character traits and interests with Darkstalkers character Felicia. Like with Dee Jay, they are both happy-go-lucky fighters who enjoy music and dancing, and both cover their modesty with small amounts of white clothing (or fur in Felicia's case). Gallery Image:SFIIIElena.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:SFIIIElena2.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:SFIIIElena3.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:SFIIIElenaAkiman.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:SFIIIElenaLose.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:Elena_and_Friends.png|''SFIII: NG'' Ending Concept Art Image:ElenasStages.png|Rounds 1 & 2 Stage Concept Art File:SFIII 2nd Elena.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact'' Image:SFIII3rdElena.png|''Street Fighter 3rd Strike'' Image:SFIII3rdElena2.png|''Street Fighter 3rd Strike'' Image:SFIII3rdOnlineElena.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition'' Image:Elena&Ibuki.png|With Ibuki and her Tanuki, Don Elena SFXTK.jpg|Elena as she appears in Street Fighter X Tekken USFIV_Elena.png|''Ultra Street Fighter IV'' USFIV_Elena_Fighter_Select.png File:Kinu Nishimura Capcom Heroines.png| Sprites Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters